


Hallelujah

by Ruez



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love, djskf I don't know what to tag, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruez/pseuds/Ruez
Summary: Ryūko decides she’s finally ready to pop the question
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki, Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko, Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I rewatch Kill La Kill and am stuck on quarantine :))))) Also I will forever stan Ryumako so there's that

“…and that is why I want to have permission to marry your daughter,” Ryūko finished with an unbearably red blush on her cheeks.

Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes. “Oh Ryūko,” Mrs. Mankanshoku started. “You didn’t have to say all of that!” Mr. Mankanshoku said with a hearty laugh. “We’d love to give you our blessing! Did you think we wouldn’t?” Mako’s mom exclaimed with a bright smile. That’s definitely where Mako got her smile from.

“I-I was just…you know…doing the right thing,” Ryūko admitted with a bit of a chuckle. 

“You? Doing the right thing? That’s weird,” Mako said as she opened the door and entered the room. “Hey Ryūko! What’re you doing here?” She asked. 

“Oh!” Ryūko said, a strain suddenly appearing on her face. “Just…saying hi,” She lied and started towards the door. “I’ll see you at home,” She said quickly, placing a kiss on Mako’s cheek before she scurried out.

Mako’s parents both looked at Mako with fear stricken faces, hoping their daughter hadn’t heard any of that. “What’s wrong?” Mako asked. “Do I have something on my face?” She asked and pointed to her mouth. 

Meanwhile, Ryūko was off on a train. She had one more place to head to to finalize her plan. After a few minutes, the train skidded to a stop and Ryūko stepped off. She walked a block or two before standing at the gate of Satsuki’s mansion. “Satsuki Kiryuin!” She called. “Let me in!” 

“How many times must I have to tell you?” Satsuki asked as she went to manually open the gate from the inside. Ryūko was lucky her sister just happened to be strolling in the garden on the other side of the gate. “If you scan your finger on the pad next to the intercom, you can let yourself in,” She said and let her sister in.

“I forgot, okay?” Ryūko said as Satsuki shut the gate. 

“Clearly,” Satsuki said and went to grab her cup of tea from the table nearby. “What brings you here?” She asked, her tone sounding cold despite being happy that her sister was visiting. 

“I need help,” Ryūko said as she headed inside with her older sister. She reached in her pocket and took out a ring box. 

“You open the box and put the ring on Mako,” Satsuki explained. 

“What—I know how to do that!” Ryūko spat, causing Satsuki to smile slightly. “I need help finalizing my plan on…getting to that point,” She admitted softly. Man, did she hate asking for help. This, though, was important. She needed everything to be perfect. Though she did expect Mako to say yes, she still had doubts just because that’s how her brain worked. 

“So you’ve come to me for help?” Satsuki asked as the sisters sat on a couch in one of the many living rooms of the mansion.

“Sure. I mean, you’re a master strategist,” Ryūko admitted through gritted teeth.

“Was that a compliment?” Satsuki teased, raising a sly brow.

“Shut up,” Ryūko snapped. “N-Now can you help me?” She asked. 

“I suppose so,” Satsuki replied and held her hand out. “May I see the ring?”

“Yeah,” Ryūko said and gave the box to the older girl. 

Satsuki took the ring box carefully and opened it. The box featured a simple but stunning ring. It shined so bright, she had to put her hand up to block the reflection. “Is this a real diamond?”

“Of course it is!” Ryūko said defensively. “I ain’t getting a cheap ring for her. She’s not worth that. But then again, that ring also isn’t worth Mako. Nothing is as valuable as her.”

“What a romantic my sister is,” Satsuki said and smiled warmly. 

“Cut the shit,” Ryūko complained and crossed her arms with a pink blush on her cheeks. 

Satsuki huffed out a chuckle and gave the ring back. “So what were you planning originally?” She asked.

“I was planning on just going on a normal ol’ date with her and asking her,” Ryūko said with a shrug. “But I want her family to be there…and you too…” She muttered the last part. 

Satsuki smiled at that. “So? What’s so bad about that?”

“Mako’s going to realize something’s up if she sees you guys there,” Ryūko explained.

“Correct,” Satsuki said and thought. “Hm...did you still want to be in public or at a private place, like my mansion?” She asked. “I can have a place set up for you to ask her,” She offered.

“Thanks, sis, but no thanks. This place is way too fancy for that,” Ryūko said but showed a bit of a thankful smile. Plus, her pride would never let her take up such an offer. Hell, asking Satsuki for help was making her skin crawl but this was worth it. It was for Mako.

“Understood,” Satsuki said with a small shrug. “I expected that from you. Why don’t you ask her at a place that’s important to the both of you?”

“Um...Honnōji Academy is demolished. So is the city it was in,” Ryūko said. “Then again, that also wouldn’t be the best place to propose since some bad shit happened there too…”

“Right...my apologies,” Satsuki responded and placed her hands in her lap. “What about a place that _she_ likes?” She asked.

It took a moment for Ryūko to finally come up with a place. “Osaka!” She exclaimed. “Yeah, she loves it there! That’s perfect!”

“Excellent,” Satsuki said and smiled a bit more than she usually did. The sparkle in her younger sister’s eyes made her excited for her. 

“We can go around the food booths and get things,” Ryūko thought aloud. 

Satsuki only nodded along. 

“Then I can ask her,” Ryūko said with a bright smile. 

“Pardon the interruption, but,” Satsuki started. She took a sip of tea before she continued. “Would you still like the Mankanshokus and I to be there?” 

“Hmm...yeah,” Ryūko said as she scratched her chin. “It’d be easier to hide in a market area, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Alright, that settles that.” Ryūko’s smile gradually began to falter. “Hey Satsuki?”

“Yes?”

“What if she says no?”

Satsuki raised a defiant brow at her younger sister. She let out a breath and put her tea cup down. If she was going to be honest, it felt a bit out of her comfort zone to be giving Ryūko some sisterly advice since she had never done it before. “Ryūko,” She said. 

Ryūko looked up at her.

“She’s going to say yes,” Satsuki assured. “I’m fairly certain of it.”

“Fairly?”

“I cannot guarantee anything,” Satsuki defended.

“I know. That means there’s still a chance she’ll say no. I mean, what if she thinks we’re moving too fast? What if she actually doesn’t love me like that--”

“Do you really think that, Ryūko?” Satsuki cut her off and furrowed her brows. “She’s spoken about sticking by your side, no matter what. Remember when we weren’t...weren’t sisters? Well, not like we are now, but Mankanshoku was your only ally that went through hell and back just to make sure you were safe and you were you,” She explained. She knew that also perfectly described Senketsu as well, but she’d rather not bring him up and depress Ryūko. “I’m sure she loves you just as much as you love her. Maybe even more so than you. No regular friend would risk their lives to make sure their ‘friend’ is safe,” She finished. 

Ryūko stared at her sister with wide eyes, not having expected Satsuki to say something like that. Love was a hard thing to talk about for her, Ryūko knew that, but the response she just gave her was...exactly what she needed to hear. “Wow...thanks sis,” Ryūko said after a moment and put her hand on her sister’s. “I really needed to hear that.”

Physical contact was also something that Satsuki struggled with. In fact, she would’ve slowly pulled away from her sister, but right now, she didn’t feel the need to. She felt good about what she said and her sister’s plan. “Clearly. Now, go prepare.” She paused. “I’ll be cheering you on,” She added as Ryūko got up.

Ryūko laughed softly and scratched her head. “Thanks,” She said again and turned, then leaving the mansion and getting back on the train to go back to Mako. 

Once she arrived at her and Mako’s apartment, Ryūko opened the door and was immediately greeted by her girlfriend.

“Ryūko, Ryūko, you’re finally home!” Mako exclaimed as she held Ryūko tightly. 

Ryūko looked down at her and smiled softly as she hugged her back. “Yeah, sorry I took so long,” She apologized. 

“That’s okay. Come on, I have dinner ready,” Mako said and gestured to the pot on their table. 

Ryūko nodded and went to close and lock the door. She went towards their room and hid the ring box somewhere she was certain Mako wouldn’t look. She then headed to the dining table and sat across from her partner. 

“Look! Mom made me some croquettes!” Mako said excitedly and took the lid of the pot off. “They’re not mystery ones though since Lady Satsuki’s been giving them some actual food to work with, thanks to you.”

“She’s doing it as a thank you for being her infirmary during Ragyo’s attempted life fiber take over,” Ryūko said as she started placing some food on her plate. “Plus, she sees you guys as family already so it’s the least she can do. You know she’s not exactly the most...expressive with her love.”

“That’s not true! I _know_ she loves you,” Mako said as she stuffed her face.

Ryūko couldn’t argue with that. She was never told so but she knew that it was true. She felt the same way. “Yeah I know. Anyways…” She started and took a bite of a croquette. “Wanna go to Osaka tomorrow?”

Mako gasped. “A date?” She asked happily. “Of course, Ryūko, I’d love to!” 

Ryūko tried to fight the smile that was forming on her lips. “Why do you always sound so surprised when I ask you out?”

“Because even after all these years, it still shocks me at how romantic you are,” Mako explained. 

“I am _not_ romantic,” Ryūko stated defiantly. 

“You are too, Ryūko!” Mako said cheerfully and leaned forward, pecking her lips. 

Ryūko blushed slightly at the kiss. She always did, no matter how small or big the kiss was. Well, she did her best to not do so when they were in public and especially not around Satsuki and the Elite Four. She still believed she had to keep her tough demeanor up at all times. 

“See?” Mako said and giggled as she took her and Ryūko’s dishes. “Go choose a movie while I wash these.” 

Ryūko nodded and set the movie up, then heading over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist as she stood behind her. 

“Aw, Ryūko. Whatcha doing?” Mako asked and looked back at her a bit. 

“Nothing. I just...love you. A lot,” Ryūko mumbled. 

“Awwwwwww,” Mako said, her wide brown eyes sparkling. “I love you too, Ryūko!” She exclaimed. 

After a few minutes, the two girls were on the couch, watching some random movie Ryūko picked. In her defense, she didn’t even know what the movie was about since she was in such a hurry to go to Mako.

“Why are there cowboys in space?” Mako asked as they watched the movie. 

“I don’t know,” Ryūko said with a chuckle. Mako was curled up in her lap while both of her arms were around her so she didn’t roll off. 

“I bet there are actually cowboys in space,” Mako blurted out.

“You do?”

“Totally! Nothing’s impossible!”

“Well…” 

“No ‘well’s!”

Ryūko rolled her eyes playfully. “You have such an overactive imagination,” She spoke, her voice sounding a bit tired. She laid her head on top of Mako’s and closed her eyes. 

“I know,” Mako said and looked up at her girlfriend, noting how she put her head on hers. “C’mon, let's head to bed,” She offered and shut their TV off. 

Ryūko nodded but stayed still for a moment longer. After a few minutes passed, she finally stood with Mako in her arms, bridal style. 

Mako sat up slightly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “Gee, you’re really tired huh? Are you nervous about something? You usually get super exhausted when you’re nervous.”

“Nope,” Ryūko lied and trudged to their bedroom. She then changed so she was just in her undergarments before plopping into their bed. Mako followed suit and held onto her girlfriend once she met her in their bed. She curled her body into Ryūko’s and smiled up at her. 

“Good night, Ryūko,” Mako said softly and giggled at how droopy her lover’s eyes were. 

“Good night, Mako,” Ryūko managed to say before she fell asleep. 

-

Ryūko had woken up a full three hours before she usually did. Typically, though, both her and Mako liked to sleep in and also woke up around the same time. Hopefully Mako wouldn’t wake up and go looking for her. 

She went to shower but decided on holding it off since she knew she’d just get all nervous and sweaty again. Ryūko grabbed her phone and plopped down on the couch in their living room, deciding to call the Mankanshokus first, feeling that she had to explain the plan more to them than she did to Satsuki. 

“Hello?” Mako’s mother asked as she answered the phone with one hand, her other hand pinching Mataro’s cheek to keep him from pickpocketing again.

“M-Mrs. Mankanshoku?” Ryūko asked as she ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit of hers. 

“Ryūko! Hey, sweetie! How are you feeling?” 

“U-Um...nervous but I think I can do it.”

“That’s the sp-- wait, did you say you _think_ you can do it?” Mako’s mom asked and blinked slightly. 

“Yes?”

“Oh, don’t be so doubtful of yourself,” Mako’s mom insisted. “She’ll say yes, I’m sure of it!” 

“Yeah, uh, d-do you think you guys could go to Osaka and surprise Mako when I propose?” Ryūko asked and scratched her cheek a bit. 

“Are you kidding? We’d love to!” Mataro piped in and smiled widely even though Ryūko couldn’t see it. 

“Cool, cool,” Ryūko said, trying to play everything off coolly. 

She went on to explain where they should be standing. “Do any of you mind filming it?” She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. “I know it sounds weird of me to ask but...I don’t know, I just want to see it out, you know?”

“We get it,” Mako’s mom said sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it’s sweet you want to film it.”

“Yeah, well,” Ryūko mumbled and chuckled softly.

“I think we got the plan down, though,” Mako’s dad stated as he took the phone. “You go on and get ready, Ryūko.”

“Alright, see you later,” Ryūko said and hung up. She took a deep breath. “Phew. This thing better happen soon, otherwise this stress is gonna wreck me,” She mumbled to herself. She drummed her fingers on her knees for a few minutes before going to dial Satsuki’s number. When she thought her sister picked up, she was surprised to hear someone else’s voice yelling at her.

“You think you can just _not_ invite us, delinquent?!” Nonon screamed into the speaker of Satsuki’s phone. 

Ryūko reeled back slightly from her phone due to how loud Nonon’s voice was. “What do you mean ‘us?’” She asked in an annoyed tone. “Also why’d you scream in my ear, band geek?”

“Band geek?! That tears it--” Nonon said before she was cut off. Ryūko heard some rustling on the other side of the phone and pressed her ear against her own phone, trying to figure out what was happening.

“That’s enough, Nonon. You don’t have to come, you know,” Satsuki said, though her voice wasn’t that clear since she wasn’t talking directly into the phone. 

“No! I’m coming,” Nonon insisted, her arms crossed. “So are the monkey, the dog, and even the toad,” She grumbled. 

“Wait, all of you guys are coming to watch?” Ryūko asked, shocked that they even knew. 

“Would you like them to or not?” Satsuki asked, finally grabbing the phone so she was talking to her sister properly. “I can tell them that you do not want them to come, if that is what you wish.”

“Eh...I guess they could come,” Ryūko said and scratched the back of her head. “Just tell them to not screw anything up!” She snapped, knowing it’d annoy Nonon. Sure enough, she heard some protests of the girl in question in the background. 

“Calm down,” Satsuki said in her famous emotionless yet strong voice. She reached out and gently rubbed her girlfriend’s hair, knowing it’d calm her down. 

“Wait...do you and Nonon live together?!” Ryūko asked and shifted on the couch so she was laying upside down. 

“Well,” Satsuki started before Nonon took the phone from her hands. “As a matter of fact, yes we do. You have a problem with that, delinquent?”

“Kinda. Satsuki could do better,” Ryūko teased with a chuckle. 

The comment caused Satsuki to raise an eyebrow. “What was that?!” Nonon growled. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Look, I just called to tell you where I’m going to propose,” Ryūko said, getting too caught up in her sister’s personal life. She’d figure out more things at a later date. Today was a special day for her. For her and Mako...assuming things went well.

“I gotta admit, though, I’m surprised Gamagōri wants to see this,” Ryūko commented and shifted again so she was laying on her stomach. “I mean, I’m not dumb--”

“Well…” Nonon began.

“Shut it,” Ryūko quipped. “Anyways, I was saying that I knew Gamagōri liked Mako too.”

“Yes, well, he’s strong,” Satsuki replied. “And he knows when it’s time to stop chasing after something he can’t get.”

Ryūko just shrugged. “Hm. Okay, what was I saying before I got completely sidetracked?” She asked, beginning to rub one of her temples with her free hand. The stress was getting to her again.

“You were going to tell us where to stand while you proposed,” Satsuki reminded her and continued to pet Nonon’s head so she didn’t slip in anymore absurd comments to distract her sister. 

“Right,” Ryūko mumbled and told them the area she wanted them to be. “Mako’s family should be around the booth directly across from that one,” She explained. 

“Understood,” Satsuki answered. “...you got this, Ryūko,” She managed to say before Ryūko told her she was going to get ready. 

“Thanks, sis,” Ryūko said and smiled a bit. After she hung up, she tossed her phone onto the other side of the couch and put her hands on her face. She had been doing nothing but talking for the past hour or so but even then, her heart was beating like she’d been doing the complete opposite. She took a deep breath and stood. 

“You’re up early,” Mako peeped from behind her. She was leaning against the wall but was still facing Ryūko. 

“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Ryūko said a bit too quickly as she looked at her girlfriend. Her heartbeat began to quicken again. Had she heard anything? Was her surprise ruined? 

“Did you work out?” Mako asked and began to make her way to her girlfriend. 

“Mm no,” Ryūko said and instinctively wrapped her arms around her lover. A wave of relief began to pass through her body. It seemed like Mako hadn’t heard anything after all. 

“Oh okay,” Mako replied and buried her head in the crook of Ryūko's neck. 

The simple act of affection from Mako was more than enough to slow Ryūko’s heartbeat to a slow but steady pace. “Want to take a shower with me?” Ryūko asked after a few minutes of them just standing there and hugging. 

“Sure!” Mako exclaimed and began to tug her best friend to the bathroom. 

Once they were in the shower, Mako looked at her partner expectantly since they usually got a bit more intimate in the shower. This time, however, Ryūko didn’t want to start something too rough. All her energy was being forced into her plan anyways. Instead, Ryūko opted to place small and soft kisses all over Mako’s face as she washed her. In turn, Mako did the same to her girlfriend with no questions asked. Both girls, ironically, found this shower to be more enjoyable than any of the other ones they had had. 

As they both left the shower and dried off, Mako caught Ryūko looking at her with a bit of a longing stare.

“Ryūko? Are you okay?” Mako asked after a minute.

“Yeah,” Ryūko replied as she put on the jacket she had been wearing the first time she met Mako. She hoped it wouldn’t cause too much suspicion since this was the first time she’d worn it in about a year. The only reason she didn’t wear it anymore was because the sleeves seemed to not fit her the way she’d like them to fit her. Later that same month, though, she’d seen Mako wear it and decided to let her keep it since it fit her perfectly. 

Mako wasn’t paying attention to her best friend’s clothing choice. “You’re lying,” She said, a pout on her lips. “Your head’s up in the clouds.”

“It’s n--”

“Don’t worry! I’ll fly all the way up to heaven and get your head back for you!” Mako said triumphantly. 

Ryūko looked at her partner with wide eyes before they went back to normal, another wave of relief washing over her. “I’ll be counting on you to do that, then,” She said with a laugh. 

Mako dressed herself rather quickly. It was only until she was done did she finally notice the jacket on Ryūko.

“Oh Ryūko!” Mako said. “You’re wearing that jacket again!” She cooed. 

“Yeah. Do I look like I’m in high school again?” Ryūko asked with a chuckle. 

“Actually, yeah. You still look as young as you did before!” Mako exclaimed. “Though at the same time, you look older too!”

Ryūko raised an eyebrow. “Huh? How’s that supposed to work?”

“I don’t know!” Mako simply said and hugged her girlfriend. “I guess it’s just a super power you possess.”

Ryūko snorted and moved Mako off of her, only to drape her arm around her. “Alright. Are you ready to go?”

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Mako stated excitedly. She sped to Ryūko’s glistening red motorcycle, not realizing Ryūko was still in the bathroom. 

Ryūko blinked a bit once her girlfriend was gone. “Alright,” She repeated, this time to herself. She went into their room and grabbed the ring, then tucking it away in the inside pocket of her jacket. 

“Ryūko!” Mako called from outside. “Where are you?” She asked.

“I’ll be down in a sec, babe!” Ryūko called back as she started making her way outside. 

Mako felt a bright pink blush wash over her face and it stayed just as bright when Ryūko finally met her. 

“Heh, you alright?” Ryūko asked in a bit of a cocky tone as she swung her leg over her bike. 

“Mhm,” Mako hummed a bit as she joined her lover on the bike, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Just making sure,” Ryūko stated before she started the motorcycle and left for Osaka.

\- 

After about an hour, the pair arrived at the same marketplace they had been to nearly five years ago. For Mako, it sent nostalgic chills up her spine. For Ryūko,though, it sent anticipated and anxious chills up hers. They were here. In about half a block, she’d be on her knee, asking the love of her life to be hers forever. 

Ryūko held her girlfriend’s hand as they began to visit all the markets in the area. While Mako was busy drooling over all the food, Ryūko kept a sharp eye out for the two groups of people she expected to see near the end of the strip of markets. However, during one of her scans, she caught two men, one with blue hair and one with a red mohawk. 

“Mako, I’ll be back. Don’t get lost,” Ryūko told her partner as she let her hand go and began to approach the two men.

“Okayyy, no promises!” Mako called after her. 

“Oi,” Ryūko said to the guys, immediately grabbing the attention of the blue haired one.

“Ryūko?” Mikisugi exclaimed, an expression of fake shock showing on his face. An annoyed facial expression was present on Kinagase’s. “How are you? What brings you here?”

“Oh cut the bullshit,” Ryūko said and crossed her arms. “How do you know?”

“How could I not?” Mikisugi asked and chuckled. 

“I ain’t playing games,” Ryūko spat and pointed a threatening finger towards him. “How do you know?”

“Okay, so I may be in _slight_ contact with Mrs. Mankanshoku...” Mikisugi confessed.

“What? Ew!” Ryūko said and shook her head in disgust. “That’s gross!”

“Hey, you wanted to know how I knew,” Mikisugi pointed out. 

“You got your answer,” Kinagase added. 

“Oh, whatever. They’re over there,” Ryūko murmured and subtly gestured to the others, who she found while talking to the two guys in front of her. “Just don’t screw this up for me.”

“We should be saying that to you, Ryūko,” Mikisugi teased. 

“Shove it up your ass!” Ryūko growled and flipped them off before discreetly returning to Mako. “Hey, sorry I took so long,” She told her girlfriend. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the enormous, circular bags in her hands. 

“Ryūko, hey!” Mako said excitedly. “Aw, you shouldn’t have left me alone. I bought everything I saw.”

Ryūko couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s okay. Here let me help you,” She offered and held a bag. “I can’t blame you for being addicted to food,” She explained with a shrug. 

“Awwwww,” Mako hummed and pressed herself to her girlfriend’s side affectionately. “That’s so sweet!”

It only took a few more minutes for Ryūko and Mako to be in the spot Ryūko planned for them to be since they couldn’t carry anymore bags. Thankfully, Mako was too distracted by the tons and tons of food they bought to even notice her family and friends on either side of her. “This food will last us months!” Mako cheered as she stuffed her face with said food.

“Heh, yeah,” Ryūko said quietly, a hint of a nervous tone present. Her knees buckled slightly as she watched the love of her life eat away. “I...Mako I…”

Mako continued to eat as she watched her girlfriend. Ryūko was clearly nervous. “Ryūko?”

“I-I have to use the bathroom!” Ryūko said quickly and sprinted to the bathroom, leaving a dust cloud behind her.

“Aw man, she chickened out,” Nonon whispered. 

“I’ve never seen Matoi so terrified,” Sanageyama added. 

“That’s no way to treat someone like Mankanshoku,” Gamagōri blurted out.

“Come again?” Nonon asked. 

“I meant that Mankanshoku is a wanderer. She’ll get lost in seconds!” Gamagōri said.

“Five to be exact,” Inumuta stated as he punched numbers into a calculator.

“Really? The calculator?” Nonon asked. “You guys are ridiculous!”

“Shut up or else Mankanshoku is going to hear us!” Gamagōri scolded.

“She’s too dumb to hear us!” Sanageyama snapped. 

“How can that even be possible?” Inumuta asked.

While the Elite Four quarrelled, Satsuki watched her sister run away and let out a huff as she stood and began to follow her swiftly. 

The Mankanshokus, Mikisugi, and Kinagase all felt a bit relieved when they saw Satsuki making her way towards Ryūko.

Ryūko was crouched on a toilet in a stall, her hands trembling immensely.

“Ryūko?” Satsuki asked in a soft but strong tone. Who knew she could pull that off?

“I-I can’t do it,” Ryūko whispered.

Satsuki looked under the stall doors. When she found Ryūko, she opened it gently and looked at her mess of a sister. “Ryūko,” She repeated.

Ryūko wiped a few hot tears away. “Go away,” She said through a sniffle. “Tell everyone to go home. It’s not happening.”

“Ryūko, don’t say that,” Satsuki told her sister and took a step forward, her heel clicking against the cracked bathroom tiles below her. 

“Why not? I said what I said!” Ryūko snapped and stood up, pounding her feet down as she jumped off the toilet. “Now get out of the way. Mako and I are going home.”

“No you are not,” Satsuki replied and copied Ryūko’s movements so she couldn’t get out. 

“Wha--hey! Move!” Ryūko growled as she tried pushing past her sister.

Satsuki got ahold of her sister’s wrists and held them firmly but gently at the same time. “Ryūko do you love Mako?” She asked through a grunt since Ryūko was still trying to push past her. 

“Why does it matter?”

“Do you love Mako?” Satsuki repeated.

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?!”

“Do you love her enough to marry her?”

“Yeah but--”

“Then that’s all that matters. As long as you have that spark in you, that fiery love for her, and you two _share_ that spark, you’ll be sure to have her forever and ever,” Sstsuki said and grit her teeth a bit as she turned her foot to have a better resistance against Ryūko’s pushing. 

Ryūko huffed a bit and gradually stopped trying to get past her sister. “You’re right,” She admitted, though she hated to do so. “Of course you are.”

Satsuki watched her sister and slowly let go of her wrists. She flinched slightly when Ryūko lunged towards her, only to hug her tightly. 

“You’re the best sister ever, you know that?” Ryūko mumbled and let out a chuckle as she wiped her eyes. 

“Yes because I’ve been told by you multiple times,” Satsuki tried to joke as she held her sister.

Ryūko let out another chuckle at that. “Okay, okay,” She said and pulled back, wiping her eyes again with the back of her head. 

“Now get back out there,” Satsuki half commanded. 

“Yes ma’am,” Ryūko joked and fake saluted her. 

Satsuki let out a small chuckle before she quickly made her way back to her spot with the Elite Four.

“So...what’s the verdict?” Nonon whispered.

“Hold your tongue and watch,” Satsuki whispered just as Ryūko came back.

“Hey, um, sorry about that. I really had to...uh…” Ryūko started before Mako put her hand up to silence her. 

“Say no more!” Mako said loudly. She pushed the bags of food to her side before putting her hands up and crossing them. Ryūko blinked as a stream of light above Mako appeared. _Hallelujah._

“Ryūko, I love you lots and lots! I know you hated me the first time we met but that’s okay because I talk too much and--”

“H-Hey what are you--”

“Let me finish!” Mako cut her off. “I talk too much and am a persistent pain in the butt! I mean, that’s why I had no friends! But when we met, I finally had a friend and as time passed, we became best friends and by then we were pretty much inseparable...well besides the times where I was used as a hostage but still! To think, I had my first friend, let alone my first _best_ friend! It was everything I had ever wanted! Then after the fall of Honnōji Academy, I asked you out and we went on our first official date! Then the day after that, you asked if we were more than best friends and we kissed for the first time...as girlfriends!” 

Ryūko stared at her girlfriend with glistening eyes and an open mouth.

“Now we live together and I’ve never been happier!” Mako exclaimed. “So...hm!” She huffed and dropped on one knee while simultaneously sliding a ring box out of her purse, across her arm, and into her hand. The box popped open as if on queue to reveal a shiny ol’ diamond ring. “Will you marry me so we can be happy forever and together?”

Ryūko now stared at Mako with enormous and wet eyes. Everyone that had come to support Ryūko was in as much shock as she was in. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, totally,” Ryūko said, trying to sound as cool as possible, though her voice was too wobbly to portray that. “But…” She met Mako’s eye level as she also fell on one knee and popped open her ring box. “I was gonna ask you,” She said with a chuckle and wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand. 

“Oh I know!” Mako said giddily. 

“HUH?!” Ryūko and everyone else said, both groups having stood up by now. Mr. Mankanshoku, despite being shocked as well, tried to keep as still as possible so he didn’t mess up the video. “What the hell??” He said.

Ryuko was even whiter than she usually was. “You what?” She said in a low and quiet voice. Her head was going to explode. She worried for nothing!

“I knew, you silly!” Mako said and held Ryūko’s chin, beckoning her to stand up as she stood. “No offense, but you’re not good at keeping secrets,” She said with a giggle.

“When did you know?” Ryūko asked and put her ring away as Mako slid hers onto her girlfriend’s finger. 

“Well, I had a feeling you were going to ask soon because I saw the ring box while I was trying to find my date night underwear,” Mako began. “Then I overheard you talking to Satsuki and Nonon this morning.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Ryūko asked.

“I wanted to see what you were going to do,” Mako said and kissed her cheek. 

“B-But...wait, when did _you_ have a ring?” Ryūko asked and looked down at the ring on her finger, finally taking the time to admire it.

“Almost a month ago,” Mako said and giggled. “I didn’t know when to ask you, so when I found out you were going to ask me, I decided I was going to surprise you while you surprised me!” 

“Huh,” Ryūko hummed and scratched her chin. “Wow Mako. I’m impressed,” She said and held her girlfriend, now fiancé, close to her.

“I hoped you would be!” Mako said eagerly and held Ryūko back. “Mom, dad, take a picture!” She cheered. 

Mrs. Mankanshoku, still in shock, silently took out their spare camera and took pictures of them just as Mako leaned up and began kissing her future wife. 

Needless to say, Ryūko was never going to forget this day and neither was Mako. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reread this a billion times and think I have fixed any errors but let me just say oops now if there were still errors lmao


End file.
